1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a latch assembly of a padlock for sliding doors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a latch assembly provided with male and female plate members capable of effectively engaging with each other and preventing a trespasser from drawing the fixing screws of the latch assembly out of a door or doorframe when the two members engage with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, doors are typically classified into sliding doors, swinging doors, revolving doors, etc. Particularly, the sliding doors are individually designed for sliding along the threshold of a doorframe to the left or right, thereby improving the practical use of a space.
However, the above sliding doors are problematic in that it is difficult to mount a locking means to the sliding doors different from swinging doors.
In an effort to solve the above problem, a typical latch assembly of a padlock for sliding doors is proposed. For example, FIG. 9 is a perspective view illustrating a latch assembly in accordance with the prior art.
As shown in the drawing, the latch assembly comprises a pair of plate members. That is, the typical latch assembly includes a male plate member mounted to a doorframe and a female plate member mounted to a door at a position opposite to the male plate member. Typically, a plurality of screws are used for mounting the male or female plate member to the doorframe or door.
When the door is locked by a padlock after closing the door as shown in FIG. 9, the screw heads, driven in the door with the female plate member, are exposed to the exterior of the door because the door meets the doorframe at right angles. As a result, a trespasser may easily draw the screws out of the door by a tool, such as a screw driver, so as to open the door without permission.
In addition, the male plate member includes a hook part, which has a "U"-shaped configuration and is welded to one side wall. The female plate member comprises a coupling part and a mounting part screwed to the side wall of the door. Also, the coupling part is hinged to the mounting part of the female plate member by a hinge pin, thus causing a manufacturing process to be complicated and reducing production efficiency.
Furthermore, in order to easily insert the hook part of the male plate member into the coupling part of the female plate member, the coupling part has to have a long length. Therefore, an aperture is formed between the side wall of the doorframe and the coupling part of the female plate member when the door is locked.